Living In Vain: We are Home
by Whatevermynameis
Summary: Ziva was kidnapped at a young age and her parents tried so hard to find her but they failed. A few years later, her sister Abby gets kidnapped causing her parents to once again to search for her. Will they find her? Will they find Abby? Will it turn out to be a happy ending? Tony and McGee guest appearance in the last few chapters. Original name was Kidnapped and Found.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. I am going to go ahead and apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I plan to do at least ten chapters, maybe twenty. The most will be 25. Please enjoy, or not, whatever. Please review! Some constructive criticism would be nice! Please don't be rude!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. It all belongs to CBS but I did make up some characters that are mine...**

* * *

**Prologue**

Gibbs was Abby and Ziva's father….. was, until one day, 6th month old Ziva was kidnapped and was being raised by her supposed "father". Abby was only 1 ½ yrs old so she did not remember her. Her mother was always out-of-town so every minute they spent together was special. Gibbs did not want Abby to know about Ziva because she would ask too many questions and it would be too painful for him so he hid all the pictures in the house that had Ziva in them. He basically had to hide all the pictures in the house. His wife was so upset about it that she started to volunteer for more trips that kept her out-of-town. How Ziva got abducted, nobody knows...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. I just want to say, sorry for the short chapter. It will be like that for a while but it will change. They slowly get longer. I just want to say thanks for the reviews I got. I got so many of them. Thank you so much. If I stop getting reviews, I will stop posting! But anyways, please enjoy, or not, whatever. Please, constructive criticism would be nice. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS with the exception of a few characters I made up.**

* * *

Chapter One

Chapter 1

A few years later...

Gibbs was sitting in his room while 3 ½ yr old Abby was taking a nap. He was staring at a picture of Abby, Ziva, Kayla (his wife), and him. He was shaken back to reality by a little voice that made him start to cry.

"Daddy, what wrong? Why are you crying?" She did not understand why he was so sad when she was so happy.

He hid the picture and scooped her up while saying, "I just miss your mom. She will be back soon though." He replied not wanting to tell her about Ziva because she just wouldn't understand.

"Ok." She felt like she had helped her dad feel better just by talking to him.

"How 'bout this," he promised, "why don't I take you to the Diner you like so much. Then, after we eat lunch, we can go get some ice cream!"

She giggled before replying, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She jumped out of his arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and ran to change.

He followed her to help her pick out an outfit. He held one up that was camouflage and it said, 'My dad owns guns and he ain't afraid to use them.' and laughed.

"How 'bout this one?" he asked right as she grabbed it from him and shooed him out of her room so she could get dressed.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth Abby." Gibbs shouted and it echoed throughout his house.

He went to his room to get ready and when he was done he went and scooped Abby up and took her out the door, then locked it, unlocked the car, opened her door, and put her in her car seat.

"I am ready to go!" She shouted as he finished buckling her up.

He got in to the front seat and asked her, "What do you want to eat Abs?"

She thought for a minute and then she started to answer.

"Waffles please. Can we invite Uncle Donald and Jimmy?"

"Sure Abs. Whatever."

He started to dial Ducky's number.

"Hey Duck; I was wondering if you and Jimmy would like to join us for lunch and some ice cream?"

"_We would love to. When and Where?" _

"The Diner on Tenth Avenue and in about ten minutes."

"_Great. See you then."_

Gibbs hung up the phone and drove to the Diner. They met up with Ducky and Jimmy and ate. Jimmy and Abby split a waffle. They paid for lunch, left, and went to get ice cream. They went to the park to eat their ice cream and let the kids play.

* * *

**AN: Ok. So what did you think? I am not going to list the names of everybody that is following me or reviewed but I just wanted to say thank you ssssoooo much! You make this special and fun to do! You guys are awesome. For all you Jibbs fans, sorry. No Jenny or Vance in this story. No Shannon either. I got a few questions about why Gibbs didn't have any photos of Ziva. He does. He just has to hide them all. No McGee or Tony in this one. I like those two, but their characters just don't fit. Guest reviewer, Lacey, he does have a photo of her in his wallet. He still loves Ziva. You will see that in the later chapters. Thanks again for all the support. You guys rock. Bye! **

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok. So, I was so bored I decided to update two times in one day. I am also very excited for you guys to read it so I couldn't resist. To Guest Reviewer Lacey: I am sorry that I am unable to reply to you but it will not allow me to reply to guest reviewers. If you want a reply from me, please make an account. This chapter is where it gets good, or I think it gets good here. Tell me what you think in a review. Constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks. Bye. Enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

Chapter two

Ducky and Gibbs said their goodbyes while Abby and Jimmy said theirs, Then they parted ways.

"Talk to you guys later." Gibbs said as he started to leave.

"Goodbye Jethro. Talk to you later." Ducky replied.

Abby ran up to Jimmy and gave him a big Abby squeeze and said, "Bye Jimmy. See you later!"

Jimmy hugged her back and replied, "You too. Love you."

"Love you too." she shouted as she got buckled into her car seat.

Abby and Gibbs were driving home when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit Gibbs' car. He hit the side that Gibbs was on and made the car flip multiple times. Some people that witnessed the car accident called 911. They told the first responders that there were two people in the car. A man that is about 25 yrs old and a little girl that is about 3 yrs old, when the first responders started to pull them out of the car, they could only find Gibbs. They asked the people that called them where the 3 yr old was but no one saw her climb out of the car on her own. They asked if anyone knew what she looked like so they

put out an Amber Alert but no one got a good look at her.

The ambulance rushed Gibbs to the hospital where the doctors called his brother, Donald "Ducky" Mallard. Ducky rushed to the hospital and went to the front desk.

"I am here for a Leroy Jethro Gibbs and an Abigail Gibbs." he told a lady named Violet.

"Let's see. I have a Leroy Jethro Gibbs but no Abigail Gibbs. I am sorry sir." She replied after looking at her computer screen.

Ducky looked horrified that his only niece that was still around was no longer around. He called the police and told them about his missing niece. They asked him to come down to the station and give them a picture of her. He said he would be there around 3:30. It was 2:45 now. That gave him fifteen minutes to check on Gibbs.

When he got to the police station, he described what happened and they told him that he was talking about the same accident they had just cleaned up. Ducky gave them all the information they needed for an Amber Alert and then left so they could carry on their investigation.

Ducky drove back to the hospital and stayed with his brother until visiting hours were over. He then went home to his wife, Linda, and Jimmy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Gibbs was trying to sleep but he was in too much pain to sleep. He had lost both his Daughters. His sky blue eyes got teary and he let a tear roll down his cheek. He started to sob into his hands and everyone new that Gibbs never cries. His two little girls mean the world to him.

No one even knows that the person, who kidnapped Abby, was the person who kidnapped Ziva...

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Sorry if you think it is bad that I updated twice in one day! I just couldn't wait. For guest reviewer Lacey: Jenny will never be in this story. Also, what marriage were you asking about? Again, Thanks so much. I love reviews. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. ;) Enjoy your day. Don't you feel better since you know that you got two chapters in one day? Anyways... Bye.**

**P.S. You guys rock!**

**P.P.S. Abby and Jimmy are cousins if you did not get that. It is like, a ****3 ½ yr old has a boyfriend before me and I am way older than her. JK. They are cousins. Also, Ducky and Gibbs are half brothers. They have the same mom but different dads. Thanks a lot. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys. Got bunches of reviews! I am so happy. Thank you so much. So, this will be about 15 chapters because I had to combine a few to make them longer. They are still not as long as I want them to be... Thanks again. If you want to know a little bit of the next few chapters or further back into the story, please pm me so that I don't ruin it for everyone that wants to be surprised. Ummmm... I think that is all. Thank you again. Enjoy, or not, whatever. Constructive criticism please!**

**P.S. I should get today of since I up dated twice yesterday but I am going to be nice. I might not get to it this weekend though. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any characters associated with it. It all belongs to CBS with the exception of a few of my own characters...**

* * *

**Chapter three**

The next morning, Gibbs was discharged from the hospital but he couldn't drive. Not just because he didn't have a car, but because he was still on medicine that made him drowsy. He called Ducky and asked him if he could pick him up. They were riding home in Ducky's Morgan and discussing how to get Abby back.

"I don't know what to do. I know the police are doing everything they can to find her but it feels like it is not enough. I am really worried about her. I am really worried about Ziva." He rambled on and on to Ducky.

"I know Jethro. I am too. Don't worry. We will find her and Ziva too. They will be okay. They are _your _daughters. They are strong and wild-hearted." Ducky replied trying to calm his brother.

"How do you know we will find them and how do you know they will be okay?" Gibbs practically screamed at his brother.

"I don't know. I can just feel it." He sighed.

"I'll tell you, when I find the guy who did this, he'll be getting a major but kicking!"

Ducky started to laugh so hard he almost lost control of the wheel.

Gibbs gave Ducky the Gibbs death stare and he said, "I am serious Duck."

"I know Jethro. Okay. Do you want to go to your house or my house?"

"Yours. Mine is too lonely."

"Alright." At that time Ducky got a call from his wife.

"Hello?"

_"Hey honey. Can you pick up dinner on the way home?"_

"Yes dear. Oh, and Jethro will be staying with up for a few days if that's okay."

_"That is fine. I will get the guest room tidied up. Thanks for the warning."_

"No problem. Love you."

_"Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye dear." Ducky hung up his phone.

Ducky and Gibbs stopped to get some Chinese food for dinner. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. The song on the radio was Fear by STOP MAKING FRIENDS. They got home and started eating dinner. Once they were about halfway through the meal, the conversation really started to pick up.

"This food is delicious. Thank you Donald. Jethro, I am glad you could join us. I am so sorry about Abby."

"What's wrong with Abby? Did she die?" Jimmy's eyes got really teary. You could barely see them through his Harry Potter glasses. He let tears roll down his cheek because he was worried about Abby.

"No Jimmy. She did not die." Gibbs replied on the verge of crying as well.

"Then what happened to her?" he asked between sobs.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and Linda for confirmation to tell him. They both gave him a look that meant yes.

"Well, she got kidnapped?" Gibbs told him as nicely as she could.

"What does kidnapped mean Uncle Jethro?"

Ducky jumped in and took over so that Gibbs could fight back the tears.

"Kidnapped means taken or stolen. Abigail was stolen from Uncle Jethro."

Jimmy started to bawl. He screamed and stormed off to his room.

"He took that better than I thought he would." Gibbs said. Then he went to Jimmy's room.

"Why did you let her get stoled?"

"It is stolen, and I didn't know what was going on at the time."

"What do you mean you didn't know what was going on?"

"Well, I got knocked out in the car wreck. Do you know what knocked out means?"

"Ummmm... pregnant?"

"No. Not pregnant. It is like, I was forced to go to sleep against my will and I was unable to wake up. I wouldn't have let her go if I knew what was happening. Wait. Where did you even learn that knocked out means pregnant? I mean, knocked up?"

"Ok. So, you're going to find her? I learned it at school."

"What? You are in pre-k. You need to transfer schools, and yes. I will find her. I need you to be a strong boy though. Do you think you can do that?"

"I think so."

"Promise?

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise. Now, let's go finish eating."

They left Jimmy's room and went to finish eating.

"Welcome back. How was your talk?" Ducky asked when he saw the two come back.

"Good!" they both said in unison.

"What did you tell him Jethro?" Ducky asked suspiciously.

"I just helped him understand everything that was happening. Oh, uhhh, you might want to have him transfer schools."

"Why?" both Linda and Ducky asked at the same time.

"I will tell you later."

"Okay. Let's finish eating dinner." Ducky replied.

They finished eating and got ready for bed. They watched the movie A Bugs Life (which Jimmy picked out). After the movie was over, they all went to bed.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I just had to put in the part where Jimmy thought knocked out meant pregnant. I forgot to tell you at the beginning, I have put a poll up on my page. I need help deciding how to end the story. Please take the time to do that. Reviews =a happy me and a happy me= faster updates. ;) Thanks so much. You guys rock! Bye. **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay. I got some reviews! Thanks so much. Not many though. Please review. Ummmm... please don't forget about the poll on my page. I need to know so that I can write the ending. You guys are awesome. You might only get one update this weekend. I think that's it. Stay awesome! **** Enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS with the exception of a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Gibbs was woken up in the middle of night because his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was an anonymous number. He answered the phone and heard a deep strange voice.

"_Hello, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I bet you miss you beloved daughters." The man laughed maniacally. _

"Who is this? What have you done to them? What do you want with them?" He was about to burst into tears.

"_Ziva is in a safe place. Abigail, however, is not. I want $1,000,000 by the end of the week or the girl gets it."_

"What do you mean Ziva is in a safe place? What did you do to her? What are you going to do to Abby?"

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. So many questions, so little time. One week, $1,000,000."_

The caller hung up without answering any of Gibbs' questions. He broke down into sobs not caring who heard him. Ducky and Linda came into the guest room to try and comfort him. Ducky put his arm on Gibbs' shoulder the way brothers do.

"I just got a call from the kidnapper asking for $1,000,000 by the end of the week."

"What's going to happen if he doesn't get the money?" Ducky ask curiously.

"He is going to hurt Abby." Gibbs started to bawl.

He managed to wake up Jimmy with his crying. He walked into the guest room and hopped up on the bed. He went to his Uncle Jethro and gave him a hug.

"Uncle Jethro, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry." Jimmy started to cry with him.

"I am just worried about Abby. That's all." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs' phone rang again and he looked at the caller id. It was the kidnapper again.

"What do you want?"

"_Daddy, I am scared. Where am I?" _

"I don't know sweetheart. But I promise I will find you. Don't worry. I love you."

"_Okay. I love you t-" She got cut off by the man._

"_I needed to tell you where to transfer the money and I wanted to give you proof that she is still alive. But if I don't get my money, she gets it."_

The man hung up the phone and Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. He was going to find this man if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I did not have much time to update. I am not getting many reviews any more. Please don't forget the poll on my page. I need to know how to end the story. Thanks. I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for not updating since Saturday. I was really busy and I didn't feel like it. I have also felt sick so, I like to stay off the computer because it gives me a headache. I only have five responds to the poll. That is not bad. Also, I need you to review. Reviews are slowing down and if they slow down anymore, I will slow down on updating my story. If they completely stop, then I will stop because I will think it is just a waste of my time. You might get two or three reviews this week because of school. Thanks a lot. Enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS with the exception of a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Everyone left the guest to let Gibbs rest. He slipped under the covers and shut his eyes hoping that everything that happened that day was just a bad dream and that when he woke up in the morning, he would be at his house with Abby. He finally fell asleep and about thirty minutes later, he was tossing and turning and sweating.

"Abby! Abby!" he kept shouting in his sleep. "Ziva! Ziva!" When he woke up, he knew that it wasn't a dream and that Abby and Ziva weren't in their room and his wife wasn't lying beside him resting peacefully.

He knew he was going to have to call Kayla and tell her but, he couldn't He was so worried and he couldn't imagine how she would feel. He finally decided that calling her would be the right thing to do. He called her and got her voice-mail.

"Hi, you reached the voice-mail of Kayla Gibbs. I am sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now. I am probably out in the field, but if you leave a message, I can try to get back to you. Thank you, bye."

"Kayla, it's Jethro. I am so sorry to say that Abby has been kidnapped. We have until the end of the week to get the money to the kidnapper or Abby gets it. Please call me. I love you. Bye."

Gibbs hung up the phone and lay down. His head was hurting and he was frustrated. He went to the kitchen to get a drink of water and he heard Jimmy whimpering. He went to Jimmy's room and saw that he was all sweaty and he was tossing and turning in the bed. Gibbs decided to wake him up.

"Jimmy, wake up. Jimmy?"

"Uncle Jethro," Jimmy said all groggily, "I had the worst dream. I dreamt the Abby never came back. What if that happens?"

"I am going to find her. I promise. Now, how about if I make you some breakfast?"

Jimmy looked at his alarm clock on the side of his bed.

"But it is only 5:30."

"You are never too young to be an early bird. The early bird catches the worm."

"Eeewww. Why would I want to eat worm?"

"You don't actually eat a worm. It is a figure of speech. Come on. I will make you some eggs."

Jimmy hopped off the bed and raced to the kitchen with Gibbs on his tail.

"How do you want your eggs and how many do you want?"

"I want 1 egg and it scrambled please."

Gibbs made Jimmy and his breakfast and then when they finished eating, they watched some cartoons.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Sorry for the short update. Stupid school. Oh well, without it, I wouldn't be able to do this. Review please. Do the poll. I need to know how to end it by this week because I am using this for something in school. Please do the poll. Thank you. Bye...**

**P.S. I know this chapter sucks. Feel free to give me suggestions.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**I had to take down poll because I finished the story for a school. Thanks a lot for all the support. I have already started the third story but not the second one. Weird right? Sorry I haven't updated once a day. I hurt my back in dance so it is hard for me to sit at my desk. I will try harder. I promise. So, enjoy, or not, whatever. I need constructive criticism to make these better.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS with the exception of a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ducky and Linda woke up and found Jimmy and Gibbs watching Loony Toons.

"What time did you guys get up?" Ducky asked curiously.

"5:30" Gibbs and Jimmy said in unison.

"Jimmy was having a bad dream." Gibbs explained.

"About?" Ducky questioned.

"I dreamt that Abby never came back." Jimmy butted in.

"Oh dear. Well, that will never happen. We will find her." Ducky assured not only for Jimmy, but himself also.

Just as he said that, Gibbs' phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Kayla. He left the room and answered his phone.

* * *

"Hey honey." He answered.

_"Hey. I just got your voicemail. How did she get kidnapped?" she screamed through the phone._

"It is too hard to explain over the phone. Can you please come home?" he asked politely.

_"Sure. I will be on the next flight to D.C. Love you. Bye." She replied._

"Love you too. Bye." He replied before the line went dead.

* * *

He turned around and went back into the living room. He told Ducky and Linda what was going on.

"So Kayla is going to be on the next flight available to D.C." Gibbs explained.

"That's good. I do miss Kayla. How is she?" Ducky rambled on.

"I guess we will find out when she gets here. I am going to take a shower if that's okay Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Of course Jethro. We should go get some clothes from your house. I can do that while you shower." Ducky offered.

"That would be great. Thanks Duck. Jeans and a t-shirt will do. Socks and underwear too please. Thanks." He said.

"No problem Jethro. Towels are under the sink. Shampoo and stuff are in the shower. I will be back." Ducky said as he grabbed his keys.

"Hey Duck, do you need a house key?" Gibbs thought he knew the answer.

"No. Kayla gave me a copy." Duck laughed at Gibbs' expression.

Ducky drove to Gibb's house, got the stuff, and left. When he got back, Gibbs had just gotten out of the shower. He sat the clothes on the bed and left so that Gibbs could get dressed.

He got his clothes on and went into the living room. He saw Jimmy was still on the couch watching Loony Toons. He snuck on Jimmy and started to tickle him.

"Uncle Jethro," Jimmy laughed, "please stop. I can't take it."

"Fine. Why don't we go outside and play soccer or something?" Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah! I want to play tag!" Jimmy shouted enthusiastically.

"Okay. Turn off the TV and go get dressed so we can go outside." Gibbs sighed.

Tag was Abby's favorite game. Jimmy turned off the TV, ran to his room, got dressed, and ran the door.

"Not it. You're it Uncle Jethro." He shouted as he ran across the yard.

Gibbs chased Jimmy and caught him a few times and he would slow down so Jimmy could catch him.

**An: What did you think? Please review. I feel like I am just posting this on a website for no apparent reason when I don't here back on what you think and anything I need to make better. Well, off to eat. Bye**


	8. Chapter 7

**An: I almost wasn't able to post today. My computer started acting up and so my brother had to come and look at it. He thinks I got a virus but we deleted some things and it started working again so I don't know. Anyways, enjoy, or not, whatever. Also, happy belated 200****th**** birthday to Ohio. Wow, 200 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I own a head full of red hair that is as thick as Cote de Pablo's hair but, sadly ****I don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Gibbs and Jimmy were finishing up their game when Ducky called them in for lunch. They had been playing for about and hour. Right as they sat down, Gibbs got a call from Kayla.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Hey. We just landed in Ohio. I will be home in about two hours. Can you pick me up?"_

Ummmmmm... I am not supposed to drive. Ducky can maybe."

"_Why can't you drive?"_

"I was in a wreck yesterday. I will have Ducky pick you up. I have to go. We are eating lunch. Love you!"

"_This conversation is not over. I have to get on the plane now. I will text you when I land. Love you too. Bye."_

"Bye."

* * *

He hung up the phone and walked back to the table.

"That was Kayla. She said that she just landed in Ohio. She will be at the airport in about two hours. Can you pick her Ducky?" Gibbs explained.

"I can do it. I love talking with Kayla. This will give us some girl time." Linda Jumped in.

"Thanks." Gibbs said gratefully.

They ate grilled cheese in silence. The silence was broken by Gibbs' phone chirping. It was a text from Kayla. It said 'About to take off. Love you.'

Gibbs replied with, 'Linda will pick you up. Love you too. Have a safe flight.' They finished the rest of there lunch in silence.

Gibbs started to fill out a resume for N.I.S. He thought that this was the only way he could find Abby and possibly Ziva. He finished filling it out and put it in the mailbox so that it would make its way to N.I.S. Now all he could do is hope for the best.

It was 2:15 and Linda left for the airport.

"I am headed to the airport. See you around 3:30!" echoed through the house as she shut the door.

"Bye dear. Love you!" Ducky shouted back.

Linda left and Jimmy was asleep so Ducky and Gibbs turned on some Baseball. They saw that the Nationals were playing the Atlanta Braves. They saw that the Atlanta Braves were beating the Nationals and they were disappointed. All their booing and screaming woke up Jimmy. He did not know what was going on. He went into the living room and scared them when he spoke.

"What's going on? Why are you guys so loud? I was napping." Jimmy slurred because he had just woken up.

"We're sorry little guy. Why don't you go back to your nap? We promise we will be quiet." Gibbs said.

Jimmy went to his room and slammed his door. Gibbs was not thinking about his daughters at all. He was happy spending time with his brother. Ducky hated seeing him heart broken.

* * *

**An: What did you think? Feel free to review but you don't have to. A few reviews every once in a while would be nice to know you are still there but again, you don't have to. Got to go, about to watch Bones with my mom. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**An: Okay. So I know it is not Saturday anymore, but I am going to say it is. I posted twice in one day again. You will get a post again later at around 2:30. Anyways, enjoy, or not, whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I own a computer that I can watch clips from episodes of NCIS but I unfortunately don't own NCIS. It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Kayla and Linda were riding home and they stopped at the grocery store to get some food for dinner.

"Can we stop at my house and get my car? I think it is best for me to take Jethro home tonight." Kayla asked

"Sure. I think that is a good idea." Linda agreed.

"Okay. Thanks.

They drove to the Gibbs residence and Linda dropped Kayla off. While Kayla was at her house, she got the mail. She didn't see anything important so she just put on the counter in her kitchen. She got into her garage and drove to Ducky's house. She pulls up to the garage and turned the car off. She rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. Ducky answered the door a few seconds later.

"Kayla, it's so great to see you. How have you been? Please come in." Ducky rambled

"I am fine, thank you. How are you?" She answered as quickly as she could

"I am good. I am a little worried about Abigail." Ducky explained

"Me too. Speaking of which, Jethro, you have some explaining to do." Kayla demanded

"I know. I will tell you after dinner. Let's eat."

"Is it all ready?" Kayla questioned.

"Yeah. Linda made it when she got home." Gibbs replied.

Just then, Jimmy ran into the kitchen.

"What's for din-o.o! Aunt Kayla, when did you get here?"

"Just now! How are you little dude?" Kayla shouted.

"Sad. Are you going to find Abby?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Yes. I will make sure we get her back." Kayla promised.

"Okay. What's for dinner?" Jimmy questioned.

"Mac n' cheese with ham, green beans, and broccoli." Linda jumped in.

"I just want mac n' cheese with ham. No veggies." Jimmy protested.

"You at least have to eat green beans." Linda commanded

"Fine!.!" Jimmy said exasperated.

They sat down for dinner and ate in an awkward silence. When they finished eating, Kayla and Gibbs decided to take off. When they got home, they went to their room, got into their pajamas, and went to bed. Gibbs woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. He was shivering but he was all sweaty. He somehow managed to wake Kayla up when he woke up. She took him in her arms and tried to calm him down.

"Shh. It's okay Jethro. We will find Abby and Ziva too. Don't worry." Kayla said.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to them." Gibbs explained.

Just then, he got a call from the kidnapper.

* * *

"Hello?" he asked as he put the phone on speaker for Kayla.

_"Hello Jethro. I trust you are gathering the money quickly. You have six more days. Abigail would like to speak to you." The man said cruelly._

_"Daddy! When are you going to get me? You promised you would – no, don't kill me! Don't hurt me. Ahhhhh!_

* * *

The line went dead.

* * *

**An: What did you think? Feel free to review but you don't have to. A few reviews every once in a while would be nice to know you are still there but again, you don't have to. Got to go, about to go to bed because I have to go to Church in the morning. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 9

**An: Okay. I was about two hours late but whatever. I hate typing so I try to procrastinate. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (sadly). It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Gibbs and Kayla started weeping. They did not know what to do. They were just going to have to get the $1,000,000. They couldn't go back to sleep so they decided to go to the living room and watch some tv. Gibbs made some coffee and they turn on Big Bang Theory. They weren't paying much attention to it though. They were thinking about Abby and Ziva. Then they started talking about kids.

"I really want another kid, but I want Abby and Ziva back first. If we don't get them back, which, Heaven forbid, I still want another one. I want to watch one of our kids grow up." Kayla rambled.

"Okay. First of all, we need to get Abby and Ziva back. I think have enough money saved up to get Abby back." Gibbs said.

"But, that will leave us broke! We need that mon- wait, why am I saying this? Abby and Ziva are more important. You could always get a job. I think we should check." Kayla rambled again.

"Okay, we will give it a shot. I really want them back." Gibbs agreed.

"I know. I do too. Let's finish our coffee and go to bed. We will think straighter once we have gotten more sleep." Kayla suggested.

"Okay. I love you." Gibbs agreed and gave a kiss on the lips and she kissed him back. She pulled back and said, "Love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Gibbs replied.

They went to their bed, laid do and scooted under the covers. They fell asleep until 7:30 in the morning. Their alarm clock went off and they got out of bed and got dressed. They went into the kitchen and ate some breakfast. Then they got a call from Ducky.

* * *

"Hello?" Gibbs asked.

_"Hello Jethro. I was just wondering how you slept." Ducky blurted out._

"Just fine. Thank you. How did Jimmy sleep?" Gibbs answered.

_"He came to our room in the middle of the night. He was having nightmare." Ducky explained._

"I woke up because one of those. I woke Kayla up when I jolted up. We started and decided that the $1,000,000 we have in the bank will be used to get Abby back." Gibbs explained.

_"Linda and I are willing to help you pay the ransom." Ducky offered._

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I don't want to drag you into the middle of this." Gibbs replied.

_"I am already in the middle of this. We want help." Ducky protested._

"Thank you Duck, but I am fine. Kayla and I are good. We have enough to cover it." Gibbs said a little agitated.

_"Okay. Talk to you later then. Goodbye Jethro." Ducky gave up._

"Bye Duck." Gibbs said relieved.

* * *

Just as Gibbs hung up with Ducky, his cell phone rang. He went to his room and got it off the nightstand. He didn't even bother with the caller id.

* * *

"Hello?" he asked as he walked back to the kitchen putting the phone on speaker for Kayla.

_"Daddy?" Abby asked through tears. _

"Abby, why are crying? Did he hurt you?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

_"No. I thought he was going to kill me though." She continued to sob._

"Then why are you crying?" he asked again.

_"Because I am scared." She kept crying._

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. I will find you." Gibbs promised again.

_"Okay. I lo-" she got cut off by the man._

_"Okay. That's enough talking. Do you have my money?!" The man asked angrily._

"Yes. Now, I must get her and Ziva back." Gibbs demanded.

_"Okay. You can both, but you will have to go to Israel for Ziva." The man said with his fingers crossed._

"Okay. Fine. I must get them back in one piece." Gibbs demanded again.

_"Okay. Goodbye." The man hung up and laughed maniacally. _

On Gibbs' end, he heard nothing. Just dead air.

* * *

**An: What did you think? Feel free to review but you don't have to. A few reviews every once in a while would be nice to know you are still there but again, you don't have to. Well, got to get ready for dinner at my Grandma's that is in like, two hours. It doesn't take me that long to get ready because I am not allowed to wear makeup, but, I just want to go ahead and be ready so I can watch some t.v. or something. Also, I have been getting some questions about Gibbs and Kayla not worrying about**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 10

**An: Okay. Wow. Four updates in one weekend. You guys are lucky. I might not get to update very much this week so sorry. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (sadly). It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Gibbs and Kayla started to cry. They held each other in their arms and just let sobs out. They knew that they would not be able to afford tickets for a plane to Israel because all their money that they saved up was being used to get them back. Gibbs decided to call Ducky and tell him what was happening. He dialed Ducky's number and waited while it rang.

* * *

_"Hello?" He asked as soon as he picked up._

"Hey Duck, We have a problem." Gibbs blurted out.

_"What is it Jethro? Please stop calling my Duck or ducky or anything to do with Ducks!" Ducky shouted through the phone._

"Kayla and I are able to get both Abby and Ziva back but we have to go to Israel to get Ziva. Why should I stop?" Gibbs said quickly.

_"Why is Ziva in Israel? You know what, nevermind. That's not important. How can we help? And because, it is a childhood nickname that you gave me because of Donald Duck and because my dad's last name was Mallard so that is my last name." Ducky rambled._

"I don't know Duck. And, I will never stop calling you Duck." Gibbs protested.

_"We can't help you unless we know what you need." Ducky explained._

"Okay. Well, we were wondering if you have a coupon for two tickets to Israel in your frequent flyer coupon book. Two way of course." Gibbssaid abruptly.

_"Let me check. Oh, and we're not done with the whole Duck thing!" Ducky said._

"Whatever you say DUCK! Oh and thank you." Gibbs said laughing because he won.

_"You're welcome. I have a few nicknames for you that I can't say in front of Jimmy that you will here later." Ducky said trying not to let Gibbs win again._

"If you can say them to me, you can say them in front of Jimmy. Now, please go check." Gibbs said with a smirk on his face.

_"Oh no, I can't. I will be right back." Ducky argued with his younger brother._

Gibbs waited a few minutes before he heard Ducky's voice again.

_"Okay Jethro. I have two coupons for $10 a ticket. They are coach seats though." Ducky explained._

"Shoot! I need one ticket for Ziva. Are those two way tickets?" Gibbs asked.

_"Yes. I have one for a free one way ticket to anywhere from anywhere. I won't be using that one." Ducky explained._

"Okay. Those are perfect. Can you babysit Abby if we get her back first?" Gibbs asked.

_"We sure can!" Ducky agreed quickly._

"Thanks Donald." Gibbs laughed hysterically.

_"You know what, call me Duck. You're welcome." Ducky said._

"Make up your mind Duck." Gibbs was still laughing.

_"Duck is fine. Good bye Jethro." _

Before Gibbs could respond, Ducky hung up.

* * *

**An: What did you think? Feel free to review but you don't have to. A few reviews every once in a while would be nice to know you are still there but again, you don't have to. Off to bed. Maybe. I might watch some Bones with my mom. **

**P.S. The rest of chapter nine's final AN is in the reviews. It explains everything. Go look at that. **

**Peace people.**


	12. Chapter 11

**An: Okay. Wow. That was a long chapter. You guys got an update to day but you might not get one tomorrow. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS (sadly). It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Gibbs and Kayla drove to Ducky's house to get the coupons and ticket. Then they went to the bank and got a debit card that had the $1,000,000 on it, and went home. Gibbs got the paper that he had put the transfer information on. He got his laptop and went to the website the kidnapper gave him. After he did that, he followed all the steps the man had given him and started to transfer the money. When it finished, Gibbs got a call from the kidnapper.

* * *

_"Hello, Jethro. I see you got the money. I want $1,000 by the end of the week for Abby. You can go get Ziva now though." The man demanded._

"We already had a deal! You can't change that." Gibbs yelled furiously.

_"I think I can. I do have your daughter." The man reminded Gibbs_

"Fine! You will get your money. Just give us more time!" Gibbs was exasperated.

_You will get three more days. But that is all. Goodbye Jethro. Hurry up with my money!" The man laughed manically. _

"Wait. You have to swear that you will keep our deal." Gibbs cried out.

_"I swear I will keep our deal." He said. He didn't have his fingers crossed this time._

The line went dead.

* * *

Gibbs told Kayla what was going on and she just blew up.

"How can he do that? We had a deal!" she exploded.

"He has our daughter. We have to follow his demands. He said that we could get Ziva but he only said that because he thinks we can't afford tickets." Gibbs explained

"Okay. Let's go to Israel. Wait, how do we know where she is?" Kayla asked

"I don't know. I guess we will just find her."

Just then, his laptop beeped. He had an email from the kidnapper. It said,

_'Jethro,_

_I forgot to tell you that Ziva will be at the airport in Israel in 24 hrs. She has 24 more hours after that to be picked up. If she is not, she gets it as well.'_

Gibbs replied and his message said, 'Which airport and which gate?'

He got a reply a few minutes later and it said, _'The only one in Israel and gate 1c. Good luck.' _

Gibbs closed out of his email and went to the airport's website. The next flight to Israel was in 4 hrs. They reserved their seats and got ready to go. Before he left, he looked at the next flight back and saw the next one wasn't until Thursday in the U.S. (they also reserved a seat for Ziva). They each packed one pair of clothes and a toothbrush and toothpaste into a carry on bag so that they would not have to pay for luggage. Gibbs called Ducky and told him everything, and then they left for the airport and rode in silence for the whole time. They parked the car, got on a bus that took them to the airport. They went through security, got to their gate and had to wait for about another hour.

* * *

45 minutes later...

"We are now boarding for the flight 403 to Israel. We are now boarding for the flight 403 to Israel. Thank you." Gibbs and Kayla heard over the intercom.

They got there stuff and went to board the plane. They got to their seats, sat down, and slept for the next 12 hrs until the hit the runway when they landed. They had eight hrs until Ziva was supposed to get there so they went to the gate they were supposed to find her at and waited. They were going to take turns sleeping but they saw a woman carrying a girl that looked like Ziva before either one of them was asleep. Gibbs and Kayla walked up to the woman holding Ziva.

"Hi. I my name is Jethro Gibbs. I am supposed to be taking her back to America." Gibbs declared.

"Hello Jethro. My name is Jenny Sheppard. I am an NIS agent and I just so happened to be here in Israel and I saw her running around without anyone watching her and I knew she was not from Israel because when I talked to her, she didn't have an Israeli accent. I was going to take her to America and find her parents. Wait a minute... I got a call from my director saying that a Leroy Jethro Gibbs had applied at NIS. Is that you?" Jenny rambled on while flirting at the same time.

"Yeah. That's me. Shoot! I just realized that I don't have a passport for her. Dang it!" Gibbs shouted.

"Oh well, with my security clearance, I can get her into the U.S. for you." Jenny said trying to impress him and acting like Kayla wasn't even there.

"Really? That would be great! Thank you so much." Gibbs said with his arm around Kayla.

"Hi. I am Kayla. I am his WIFE." Kayla butted in not liking where Jenny was taking this.

She held out her left hand to shake Jenny's hand but also to show her the wedding ring.

"Nice to meet you. Wow. You are so pretty. Do you have any secrets?" Jenny tried to kiss up to Kayla.

"Ummmm... thank you. No I don't have any secrets." Kayla said proudly.

"How do you keep your skin so young looking?" Jenny asked thinking Kayla was in her thirties.

"I am only 26. How old did you think I was?" Kayla asked offended.

"I don't know. 33. Well, Jethro, were you ever in the Navy?" she turned her attention to Gibbs trying to keep Kayla from starting a catfight.

"I was a marine and a sniper when I was 18 until I was 23. I got shot in the shoulder and could not do either of those anymore. Then I met Kayla and I did not care that I could not because she is the love of my life and my little girls mean the world to me." Gibbs rambled.

"How many kids do you have?" Jenny asked.

"Two. But they both got kidnapped and that's why we are here. To get her." Gibbs explained.

Well, I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to leave. This should be fun." Jenny said sarcastically knowing that she and Kayla would not get along well.

Kayla was staring at her daughter and saw how anorexic she was. She was proud of her daughter that should have been scared but was everything but scared.

"Ziva?" Kayla asked.

"How do you know my name?" Ziva asked. Now she was a little scared.

"Well, I am your mother." Kayla explained.

"I don't have a mother or a father." Ziva insisted.

* * *

**An: What did you think? Feel free to review but you don't have to. A few reviews every once in a while would be nice to know you are still there but again, you don't have to. Time to look at other stories on fanfiction.**

**P.S. I lied in the summary. Jenny did make an appearance.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**An: Okay. I really like doing this story and I type it up listening Taylor Swift, but I sing along and my brothers get PO so I listen to a singer they don't know which POs them off even more so I just do it anyways. I really like POing them. They are older so, it is fun. Especially when their girlfriends come over. Okay, so enough about me POing my brothers. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but I do own a nice dog almost as big as Jethro the Dog. It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up...**

* * *

** Chapter Twelve**

The morning finally rolled around and it was time to board the plane. Gibbs and Kayla finally convinced Ziva that they were her parents. She was overjoyed and over flowing with happiness. She started asking all these questions about her family and they thought it was okay to tell her the truth. She was so excited that she had an older sister and she talked the whole way home. The three adults never knew tha year old could talk for twelve hours straight, but Ziva proved them wrong. When they touched down, they waited until everyone was off the plane before they got off. They got past the security guards that checked passports and went to their cars. Jenny and Gibbs exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. Gibbs wanted to call Ducky and tell him how it went but his phone was dead (he plugged it in when he got into the car). They all rode, Jenny in silence, and the other three not so quiet because Ziva was still going on and on about how she had a family. They had stopped by the bank and get a loan. They got it and put it on a credit card so that they could transfer it. Just then, Gibbs got a call from the police station.

* * *

"Hello?" Gibbs asked.

_"Hello Jethro Gibbs? We have found your daughter." the police officer announced._

"Well, if you found her, why haven't you gotten her?" Gibbs screamed furiously.

_"We have but, she is in surgery and we don't think she is going to survive." the police officer explained._

"Why is she in surgery?" Gibbs yelled furiously again.

_"When we got to where he was hiding her, we must have been seen because right as I passed a window, we heard a gunshot and a little girl scream." the officer explained again._

"Is she at Bethesda?" Gibbs asked.

_"Yes sir." the officer told him._

Gibbs was not happy about being called sir but he was more worried about Abby.

"Okay. Thank you. Goodbye" Gibbs slammed his phone shut furiously.

* * *

Kayla looked at him with a horrified look.

"Oh no. Jethro. What's wrong?" Kayla asked worriedly

"Abby was shot. She is at Bethesda right now." Gibbs explained with tears.

"Why didn't you tell me to turn around while you were on the phone?" Kayla yelled at him not really meaning it just needing a way to channel her feelings.

"I am sorry. Just turn around here." Gibbs apologized.

"Okay." Kayla pulled into the left turn lane.

"Who is Abby?" Ziva knew she had a sister but she did not know her sister's name.

"She's your sister." Gibbs answered slowly.

"Wait, my sister got shot with a gun?" Ziva whined.

She was letting tears go left and right.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Gibbs apologized.

She didn't make any noise for the rest of the car ride. She just let tears fall down her cheeks.

When they pulled into a parking spot, they all rushed into the lobby. They talked to the receptionist who gave them Abby's room number and told them they could wait there until she got out of surgery. They got to the room and waited for about three hours.

Just then, Abby came in asleep on a gurney. The doctor started talking to Gibbs and Kayla wile Ziva went over to her sister.

"So the injuries were minor but she suffered a lot of blood loss. She had to get a blood transfusion. Luckily, she has a common blood type so we had some here." The doctor explained.

"Where did she get shot?" Both Gibbs and Kayla asked in unison.

"In the thigh. Our shooter wasn't a good shot." the doctor explained.

"Did they catch him though?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well actually, the caught her. Her name is Michaela Greene. She was wanted in 38 different states for kidnapping." the doctor explained.

"Well, are we going to get our money back?" Gibbs snapped.

"That is something you will have to ask the police station." the doctor replied trying to keep his cool.

Just then, the heart monitor stopped beeping and went to a flat tone. Gibbs and Kayla burst into tears and held each other. They decided it was time to take Ziva to Ducky's and come back to get Abby before Ziva got too questiony. Kayla left Gibbs there and drove over to Ducky's to drop her off and explained everything that happened and they all started crying and Ducky and Linda both started to cry. They had the wake the next day and they were planning to bury her the day after that, but her plans were about to change.

* * *

**An: Cliff Hanger! Not really. What did you think? Sorry if yesterday and today's thing at the bank is wrong since I am not old enough to have an account and to get a loan. Feel free to review but you don't have to. A few reviews every once in a while would be nice to know you are still there but again, you don't have to. I don't know what I'm going to do now.**

**Bye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**An: Okay. Umm... I found out after I finished the story that it was too long so I am re-writing the original ending so that it will be longer. So... that is why I have already started the third story. For school. So, enough of my rambling. Enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but I do own a big mouth that talks as much as Abby. Maybe even more. It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up and my mouth..**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

They were at the wake and suddenly everything changed. Everyone was in a different room and Abby woke up and got out of her coffin. Nothing seemed wrong to her.

'Okay. I am going to find Daddy as soon as I get out of this coffin. Wait- why am I in a coffin?' Millions of thoughts were racing through her head.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy where are you?" Abby yelled through the funeral home.

"In hear Abby! Wait, Abby?" He ran to the coffin and saw she wasn't there. She ran back to the room she just exited.

"How are you not dead? You died yesterday." Gibbs was flabbergasted.

"I never died." She replied as fast as she could. "I was asleep yesterday and when I woke up, I was here."

"But I saw you die. How could this be? That doesn't matter. I am practically wishing you to be dead. Come here." Gibbs rambled on and then engulfed her n a hug bigger than any hug he has ever given anyone. Even Kayla.

"Daddy, I am confused." Abby admitted.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it. I am just glad that I can hold you alive. I need to talk to that doctor though." the last part he mumbled to himself.

Gibbs picked her up and carried her back to the room that everyone else was in.

"Look who's here!" Gibbs shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Abby! You're alive!" everyone in the room shouted.

"I was never dead!" she shouted back.

Kayla walked over to Gibbs and Gibbs let Abby down to go see everyone else. They started talking and they asked Ducky to watch Abby and Ziva while they talked to the doctor and see what was going on. The doctor kept lying to their faces. Just then, the doctor started to run. Gibbs chased after him while Kayla used the intercom to tell all the security guards to block the exits. The entrances got blocked and the doctor got stopped. Just then, Gibbs got a call from Jenny.

"Hello?" Gibbs questioned.

* * *

_"Hello Jethro Gibbs. I just called to tell you that I have set up an interview for you." Jenny explained._

"Okay. Thank you. When and where is it?" Gibbs asked.

_"2:30 next Tuesday at the NIS building._

"Okay. Thank you. See you then. Goodbye." Gibbs said.

* * *

He hung up the phone and got back to what he was doing. He found out that the doctor was in cahoots with Michaela Greene. Gibbs started to question him until he broke.

"Why did you fake my daughter's death? Why?" Gibbs screamed.

"So I would get my money and you wouldn't get her." the doctor laughed maniacally.

"You a-" Gibbs got cut off by the receptionist.

"Excuse me, there are children in this hospital." the receptionist said sternly.

"Right, sorry. You cruel soulless man. You were going to bury her alive? You deserve life in prison." Gibbs screamed.

"I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for your dang wife!" the man shouted.

"You never would have gotten away with anything." Gibbs screamed.

"At least I can bail myself out." the doctor gloated.

A police officer walked in right at the moment and said, "Oh no you can't. That money is going back to Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." the officer barked.

"Thank you." Kayla and Gibbs both said at the same time.

They left the hospital, stopped at Wal-Mart to get clothes and things they needed for Ziva, and went home to get everyone else different clothes and to drop of Ziva's things, and went to Ducky's house. While they were on the way, Gibbs got a call from Ducky.

* * *

"Hello?" Gibbs asked

_"Jethro. Please tell me you are on the way over here." Ducky pleaded._

"Yeah we are. Why are you asking?" Gibbs said with concern.

_"I will tell you when you get here. Just please hurry!" Ducky shouted._

* * *

Ducky hung up before Gibbs could respond.

"What was that about?" Kayla questioned.

"I have no idea. Ducky said he will tell me when we get there." Gibbs explained.

"Okay then." Kayla said like she was weirded out.

They rode in silence for the rest of the ride. Out of millions of thoughts running through his head, the only one that stood still at the front of his mind was 'We are going to be one happy family.' Too bad it was only a thought.

* * *

**An: What did you think? I got a few reviews saying that Abby can't die and other stuff. Hehe. I am evil... Not really evil though because I hate being evil. Unless it is against my brothers. Reviews are nice, but you don't have to review. Off to do school! I hate school but I wouldn't be able to type and read and write and know grammar rules if it wasn't for school so, we need school.**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 14

**An: Okay. Umm...I got really excited that I was willing to post but when I re-read the chapter, I was like, what the heck is this. But, I am going to post it because I need to finish the fifteenth chapter otherwise you guys won't get that for like, three weeks. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. If I did, even though Pauley Perrette is not a McAbby shipper, I would still make Tiva and McAbby dreams come true. It all belongs to CBS except for a few characters I made up..**

* * *

** Chapter Fourteen**

Gibbs and Kayla pulled into Ducky's driveway and got out of the car. They heard screaming and arguing and they hurried inside. They saw Abby and Jimmy pulling Ziva by her hair around the house. Kayla grabbed Jimmy and made him let go and Gibbs grabbed Abby and made her let go.

"Ducky?" Gibbs shouted and it echoed through the house.

"Oh. Hello Jethro. I will be their in a second." Ducky shouted back.

"Why are Abby and Jimmy pulling Ziva around the house by her hair?" he shouted the question so Ducky could hear him.

"What?" Ducky stormed into the kitchen to see Ziva crying into Kayla's legs. Linda took Jimmy from Kayla and Kayla picked up Ziva.

"Jimmy, why were you pulling Ziva's hair?" Ducky sternly asked Jimmy.

"Because she made fun of me." Jimmy pouted.

"What did she say?" Ducky asked.

"She said, 'Hi, I am Ziva. Who are you?'" Jimmy quoted.

"She was not making fun of you. She was introducing herself and being nice. I need you to apologize." Ducky instructed.

"Ohhh... okay. I am sorry Ziva." Jimmy realized.

"It's okay." Ziva sobbed.

"Abby, why were you pulling Ziva's hair?" Gibbs asked.

"Because she deserved it." Abby said sticking her tongue out at Ziva even though Ziva's head was buried in Kayla's neck.

"Abby, don't be a smart aleck." Gibbs barked.

"Okay. She said I was her sister and I don't want a sister because I want to be your little girl." Abby poured and was on the verge of crying.

"You will always be my little girl. Ziva will just be my smaller little girl. I love you both the same." Gibbs promised Abby letting her know that nothing was going to change.

"Okay." Abby sighed.

"Now, I need you to apologize to your sister." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry Ziva." Abby started to cry because she had never been in trouble before.

"It's okay." Ziva sobbed again.

They made up but Gibbs knew that wasn't the end. His one big happy family thought was gone.

* * *

**An: What did you think? I know this is sort of a filler but I didn't know what else to do. So, you might get the next chapter sometime next week. My cat is an idiot. He ran into the front door chasing after one of my old doll skirts. I have soccer practice tonight! That is part of the reason I postponed the chapter posting. Because I don't have time to write.**

**Bye!**

**P.S. I know the secret to what's in the Caf-Pow! Cup! If you want to know, leave me a review. **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey. So sorry for the long wait. I lost the notebook I write my story in, then I got sick, and I started to type it up yesterday but I had to reboot my computer and lost what I had written so, major problems. This chapter is sort of a filler. Umm, I am planning on doing about ten more chapters and then I will start the sequel. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Chuck-E-Cheeses. If I owned Chuck-E-Cheeses, I would make it close its doors. If I owned NCIS, I would make McAbby and Tiva come true, and make the show go on forever or until I die...**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was time for bed for Abby and Ziva. Gibbs and Kayla didn't think they were ready to sleep in the same room so Ziva slept in the guest room.

"So, listen, you know how I said I wanted another child?" Kayla asked Gibbs.

"Yeah. Do you still want one?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes. I do, very much." she replied.

"Okay. Whatever you want. I am too tired right now and I think we should wait a year or two." Gibbs explained.

"Oh. Well, I meant a few years from now." Kayla said in dismay.

"I am sorry honey. It's just, both our children got kidnapped, one of them 'died', and they are only toddlers. I would rather wait a few years until we know it is safe." Gibbs said trying to comfort her.

"I understand." she admitted. She got off the couch, walked to the bathroom, and got in the shower. Gibbs just sat on the sofa for a while thinking about how lucky he is to have everything he has. He finally got up, went to his bedroom, got his pajamas on, and got into his bed. Kayla got out of the shower, got her pajamas on, brushed her hair and her teeth, and went to bed. Once she was under the covers, she snuggled up close to Gibbs and he put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest.

* * *

They woke up the next morning at 5:30 am and got breakfast ready for Abby and Ziva. They finished cooking around 6:00 and so they went to get the girls. Kayla got Abby while Gibbs got Ziva. They both walked back into the kitchen each with a little girl drooling on their shoulders and just laughed. Gibbs showed his rare smile and leaned in to kiss Kayla. She met him halfway and they pulled apart when they felt Abby and Ziva move.

"Daddy, what's for breakfast?" Abby asked.

"Eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast." he replied.

"Hey, Jethro, we forgot to get Ziva a high chair for the table. Abby, can Ziva use yours until we get one for her? You can sit in Daddy's lap." Kayla jumped in.

"Hey! Don't be giving up my lap!" Gibbs shouted. Now the girls were on their way to the table and Kayla and Gibbs were getting the food.

"Get over it." Kayla replied before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Ewwww! Mommy, Daddy, that's gross. Yes she can, but you have to get her one by the end of the week." Abby proclaimed.

"Daddy, I am tired!" Ziva whined while lying down on the floor.

"Ziva, honey, I know your tired but I need you to get up off the floor and let me put you in your chair." Kayla sighed.

"Okay." Ziva yawned.

"I am sorry we have to get up so early but we have to get supplies for Jimmy's surprise birthday party this afternoon." Gibbs said.

"Why can't Uncle Donald do it?" Abby asked

"Because if Jimmy sees the supplies, then the party won't be a surprise. We want it to be a surprise, don't we?" Gibbs walked into the kitchen to get plates and forks.

"I guess." Both Abby and Ziva sighed.

They finished eating breakfast and then they got in the car and went to Wal-mart.

* * *

30 minutes later...

They were sitting in the check out line waiting to check out but the woman in front of them had like, every item in the entire store in her buggy and she only had to pay $35.00 because of coupons. Abby was fast asleep in Kayla's arms and Ziva as fast asleep in the seat part of the buggy. They finally checked out and left the store. Kayla and Gibbs managed to put Abby and Ziva in their car seats without waking either of them. Gibbs called Ducky and told him to come over to his house so that Kayla and the girls could get Jimmy without him seeing the supplies. Ducky brought Jimmy over and the girls took him to Abby's room so the adults could move the supplies.

"Hey, do you want to see if you can stay a little longer after your dad leaves?" Abby asked.

"Sure. That would be awesome." Jimmy shouted.

"Okay. Let's go ask." Abby squealed.

They ran to the front door when Kayla called them to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"We were going to ask if I could stay for a little while and then go home tonight." Jimmy poured out.

"Oh. Your dad and uncle already left. I am taking you guys to Chuck-E-Cheese's for lunch." Kayla explained.

"Yay!" all three of the kids screamed.

"Go get your shoes on and head out to the car." Kayla commanded

"Okay." they all said before running to Abby's room and putting on their shoes. They all then ran outside and played tag before Kayla came out. Ziva did not know how to play tag because she did not have anyone to teach her. Abby and Jimmy kept tagging her and she would start crying because they wouldn't teach her how to play. Kayla came out about ten minutes later and saw Ziva sitting in the corner crying and Jimmy and Abby trying to figure out what was wrong. She locked the front door and called them to the car.

"Aunt Kayla, can I sit in the front seat because I am four?" Jimmy begged.

"No Jimmy. You are not old enough to sit in the front seat. Ask me again in eight years." Kayla explained

"I have to wait eight years? Then I will be out of the house!" Jimmy cried

"Jimmy, you will only be twelve in eight years." Kayla laughed.

"Oh... Okay. So... can I sit in the middle row with Abby?" Jimmy requested.

"What about Ziva? Don't you think that she will feel alone in the back-row?" Kayla asked.

"Yes. Do I have to sit in a car seat though? Three car seats won't fit in the same row." Jimmy negotiated.

"Well, your dad didn't give me one for you so no. You can sit in the middle and the girls can sit on either side of you." Kayla said.

"Okay." Jimmy agreed and got in the car.

Kayla had a lot on her mind and she went into auto-pilot which did not involve Ziva being buckled into the car. Once she had finished buckling in Abby, she got into her seat a pulled out. Jimmy and Abby were busy talking to each other so they didn't notice that she was gone. Once they pulled out of the neighborhood, Kayla decided to ask Ziva why she was crying.

"Ziva, sweetie, why were you crying earlier?" she asked cautiously. She got no answer. She pulled the car over and looked in the back and saw that Ziva wasn't there. She pulled back into traffic and made the next legal u-turn.

* * *

**So, Whatcha think? Umm, I know I make Kayla seem like a bad mom in this chapter but, both of my parents got left behind when they were kids. LOL. I am surprised I haven't. I just want to say, I just found out that one of director Vance's kids is named Kayla and I did not name my character after her. I just really like the name. I think I am going to make this story line have like, ten stories in it. One of the times I logged in, I got the security code mtac. So cool! So, thanks. Tell me what you think with the review box.**

**Bye.**


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I had a whole bunch of writer's block. Anyways, this chapter is sort of a filler. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy, or not, whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. It belongs to CBS.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Ziva was running around the outside of the house trying to find everybody but she had no luck. After her third time running around the house, she noticed a dog door. She climbed the steps to the back porch and went up to the door. Her shoulders were small enough that she could fit through easily.

* * *

Kayla pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. She looked all around the outside of the house but could not find her. She finally decided to call Gibbs.

* * *

"_Hello?" Gibbs asked._

"Ziva's missing." Kayla cried.

"_What?" Gibbs screamed._

"Well, I was getting the kids in the car and having a conversation with Jimmy so I went into auto-pilot and forgot to put Ziva in the car." she babbled

"_Okay. Have you checked the backyard?" he asked calmly._

"Yes!" Kayla barked.

"_Okay. Have you checked inside?" he asked._

"How could she have gotten inside?" she cried.

"_Through the dog door. Ziva is really brilliant. Check inside. Calm down. We will find her." Gibbs soothed._

"Okay. I will check. I just don't want to lose her again" Kayla promised.

"_I don't either. I have to go. I love you." he said._

"Okay. Love you too. Bye." she replied

Then, the line went dead.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review. I might update faster! Got to find something for dinner now. **

**Bye.**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: I can't apologize for the long wait you guys. I don't want the back of my head to hurt. Also, in this story, Gibbs' rules don't exist because he started making them when he married Sharon. This is sort of a filler chapter and it is short. I also lied, this story is only gonna be 20 chapters long. So enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I have a better chance of playing a soccer game today than owning NCIS which is zero percent cause it is thundering and lightening here..**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kayla ran into the house while she called Ziva's name. Ziva ran to her mom and leaped into her arms.

"Mommy!" she shouted.

"Ziva. I am so sorry I left you. I didn't mean too." Kayla practically cried.

"Mommy, I can't breath." Ziva whined while her mom hugged her tight.

"Sorry. Let's go to the car." Kayla apologized.

They walked to the car and Kayla made sure that everyone was there before she pulled out.

* * *

When they pulled into the parking lot, the three in the back started jumping for joy. Well, as much as they could in a car.

* * *

They go a table and ordered a pepperoni pizza. The kids each got ten tokens to play. Kayla made sure to keep an eye on all of them. She didn't want to risk losing any of them. She asked them to stay together and where she could see them and if they wanted to go somewhere out of her sight to come and get her. Once they had finished eating and playing, they were all tired and ready to go home.

* * *

Once they were back at Gibbs' house, Kayla took Ziva to the guest room and tucked her in. Then she led Jimmy and Abby to Abby's room and tucked them in Abby's bed.

About two hours later, Jimmy came into the living room. When he spoke, he startled Kayla who was reading a magazine while sitting on the couch.

"Aunt Kayla, I'm ready to go home." he whined.

"Okay kiddo. Let me call your dad and tell him we are on the way." she replied.

Jimmy nodded before heading back to Abby's room.

Kayla called Ducky and he said that everybody would be over in thirty minutes and asked her to wait that long. She hung up the phone and walked back to Abby's room to find Jimmy asleep with a protective arm around Abby. She decided to leave them alone for 15 minutes while she wrapped Jimmy's present.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Kayla went to wake up Ziva. When she went into the guest room, she found Ziva sweating and sleeping fitfully. Kayla quickly woke her up and scooped her up. She carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the closed toilet seat. She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up a little. While she was waiting, she went to get Abby and Jimmy up. Jimmy got up first and went to the living room to watch Looney Toons. Once he had left, Abby closed her door and changed into a skort and a nice t-shirt with some ballet flats. Kayla walked back to the bathroom to find Ziva's cloths on the floor and her washing shampoo out of her hair. Just then, she heard something break and a child scream.

* * *

**AN: Yes. I know. Short and lame. I have to drag it out so that I hit twenty for the last part that I am really excited about! R&R please! Got to go. **

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: NO apologies. It is a sign of weakness. Rule 6! Thanks for all the support throughout the whole story. Please keep supporting me as I finish this story and go onto the sequel. This is kind of short and a sort of a filler. You need to read it to understand the next chapters though. I haven't written chapter nineteen or twenty. Maybe, if I get a bunch of reviews asking for Tony and McGee to show up, I will put them in the last chapter. Maybe. You have until when ever. So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**This is for Lorelie-Grace, she prefers Lori though. You should read some of her stories. They are really good.**

**Disclaimer: I have a better chance of ever having a boyfriend which is 0.000000000009% chance. Stupid brothers. I don't own NCIS. It belongs to its rightful owners..**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kayla ran to her bedroom and grabbed Gibbs' gun. She ran to the living room to find a window broken and Abby being dragged out of it. She ran to the window and started pulling Abby back in. She threw her fist through the broken window hitting the guy square on the face. The guy let go of Abby and fell to the ground unconscious. Kayla pulled Abby back into the house and saw that she was bleeding. She called 911 and told them what happened. Then she ran Abby to the kitchen, took off her shirt, and put clean kitchen rags on her stomach where she got cut. She told Jimmy to go into the bathroom and turn off the water and give a towel to Ziva and tell her to go get dressed. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later and Kayla had successfully stopped the blood flow and made sure that Abby stayed conscious. Jimmy came back and plopped down on the living room couch to watch t.v. and pout. He overheard the paramedics say that she would be fine but would need to go to the hospital for stitches. He saw Kayla nod and he threw his face into the couch and started weeping. Both Kayla and the paramedics heard it and flew into the living room.

"Jimmy, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kayla asked slowly.

"It's my fault Abby's hurt. I should have protected her. It's all my fault." Jimmy kept repeating after he told them.

"Jimmy, there is no way that this is your fault. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have paid more attention to you guys. Don't blame yourself. She will be fine. She just has to get a few stitches and take it easy for a few." she assured him.

"But she is my best friend! I should have been there for her." he cried.

"I know you feel that way, but I could never blame you for this. Now, I am going to call your dad and ask him to come and get you and Ziva while your Uncle and I go to the hospital. Go knock on Ziva's door and ask if she is ready please." She instructed.

He just nodded not caring why Ziva was going over to his house. Kayla called Ducky and explained everything and he said he'd be there in five minutes.

Once they got there, Gibbs ran into the house as fast as he could. He saw Abby sitting on the counter with gauze wrapped around her stomach. He ran up to Kayla and demanded an explanation. Once she explained everything, he turned around, said a few cuss words, punched the granite counter leaving a dent, and stormed out of the kitchen and to the guest room to make sure Jimmy and Ziva were okay. He walked in to see Ziva crying in Jimmy's arms. He walked over to the bed and took her out of his arms and held her until he was sure she was asleep. Then he guided Jimmy to Ducky and handed them both off to him. He went out to the car to get Ziva's car seat when he heard a noise come from the back. He slowly walked around back and saw the guy that tried to kidnap Abby.

* * *

**AN: Short. I know. Also a total filler. Tell me what you think. Two more chapters! You have a chance to make Tony and McGee show up! Just write me a review saying yes you want them to show up or no you don't want them to. Also, I am not sure how the stitches thing works. I have never had to get them. I am pretty sure I got it wrong though. It is so lame! I feel like this story was really rushed and I am sad because you never want to rush a story. I promise the next one won't be rushed! Please R&R. Also, Happy Easter to all those who celebrate Easter! Does anyone know if we ever find out the date of Jimmy's birthday? **

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I haven't updated since last month. Not too long but still. I feel like I don't have many readers because I only got one review. :( Please review. *Makes puppy dog face.* I think I lose my writers block around 11 but it comes back during the day. LOL. :/ So, enjoy, or not, whatever.**

**This is for Lorelie-Grace. She helped me come up with this chapter. She is an awesome author. Go read her stories. Even if you only have time for one chapter, read hers. She is much better than me at writing. Go. I command you. Not really but still, you should go read some of them. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Sadly. But, Lorelie-Grace said that if she got ownership of NCIS that we could share it and when we need to come up with new ideas we could split a cheese pizza and talk. Anyways... onto the story..**

**P.S. This is not a filler!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Gibbs leaped onto the Kidnapper and pinned him/her down.

"What the heck do you want from my daughters? Who the heck are you?" He screamed before he pulled off the mask. "Lily?"

"Who did you think it was? I want you to pay for breaking my heart and making me fell like crap! You embarrassed me in front of all those people just for that b***h you call your wife!" Lily screeched.

"Don't you dare call my wife a b***h! You are the one who cheated on me. You brought this on yourself!" Gibbs defended Kayla.

Lily slapped him across the face and tried to break free of his grip but he tightened it and made sure her hand was pinned down.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. By that time, Kayla and Ducky had heard screaming and they ran out back.

"Jethro, what are you doing?" Kayla shouted.

"You! You stole Jethro from me! You will pay!" Lily screamed.

"Who are you?" Kayla asked.

"I was Jethro's girlfriend before he left me for you, you boyfriend stealing b***h!" she continued.

"Wait, what? Jethro, what's going on?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla, this is Lily. I dated her in 9th grade. I found out that she was cheating on me so I broke it off. I got together with you that summer two weeks after we broke up. She is convinced that you stole me from her." he briefed them.

"Well, what is she doing under you?" Kayla asked jealously.

"Oh, right. She is the person that tried to kidnap Abby. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be going to the hospital with her?" he asked.

"They decided that because the bleeding stopped and that the cuts weren't too long that they would just keep he wrapped. She doesn't need stitches so they should be leaving right about now." she explained"

"Ducky, can you call the police and have them come get Lily?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded and walked off. Kayla knelt down beside Gibbs. She pulled him into a kiss and he released one of Lily's arms. While they were kissing, Lily looked on the ground around her until she found a shard of glass. **(AN: Do you know where this is going?)** She was about to thrust it into his temple, but then decided Kayla's heart was an easier target. She sat up a little and steady her arm. She drew her arm back, and thrust it forward. Gibbs heard a cry of pain come from Kayla and he pulled back. He saw a a shard of glass sticking out of her chest right where her heart was. She started to pull it out and he tried to stop her, but she pulled it out anyways.

"Ducky!" Gibbs screamed, "Tell them to bring an ambulance as well and then get out here."

He turned towards Kayla. "You need to keep on it." he told her as he placed his hands on her wound and pushed down. About a minute later, Ducky came out and saw what happened. He looked horrified.

"Ducky, come help me put pressure on her wound!" Gibbs barked.

Ducky just nodded and ran over to Kayla. He placed his hands on top of Gibbs' and pushed.

"Jethro," Kayla muttered, "I want you to move on. Don't stop living because I am dead. Please, I want you to. I want another woman out there to be as lucky as me to have you." All life faded from her. Gibbs planted a kiss on her cheek and then lay his head on hers. Then he turned towards Lily.

"How could you be such a b***h? You just killed my wife. Did you think I would get back together with you if she was dead?" Gibbs half hissed half sobbed.

"I know you won't get back together with me but if I can't have you, no one can." she laughed.

Just then, the police and ambulance showed up. The police got Gibbs off of Lily and arrested her. The EMTS got Kayla onto a gurney and put her in the ambulance and rushed off. Lily laughed maniacally as she was put into the police car.

"Go to hell!" Gibbs shouted.

Ducky called Linda and she said that she was going to cancel Jimmy's birthday party. Ducky agreed with that and then he hung up. He told Gibbs to get the kids and go to the car. He did as he was told and soon they left to go to Ducky's. Gibbs stared into space for the entire ride with tears rolling down his cheek.

"Where's Mommy?" Ziva asked halfway through the ride.

"She umm... has to go to the doctor." Ducky lied.

They got to the house in ten minutes because they took the long way around. They walked in and saw that two kids had not yet gone home. Jimmy grabbed Abby and Ziva's arms and dragged them over to the other two kids...

* * *

**What did you think? Leave your thoughts in the little box below. Who do you think the two kids from Jimmy's party are? ****I know that they wouldn't have chosen to not take Abby to the hospital but I had to figure out a way to make it so that Gibbs and Kayla were both home. Don't hunt me down and kill me! Please! I promise you will like the next story! I will do one more chapter. I have to go hide now so you don't kill me. Also, my cat wants to comb my hair? He is weird. Also, be the first to review for this chapter and I will give you a shout out!**

**Bye.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! I know it has been a while since I updated but, I have been super busy... I have had soccer games, dance, stuff like that. But those aren't very legitimate excuses so... I have just not wanted to type. Anyways, I am so mad at the writers of NCIS but I won't say anything so that I don't ruin it for other people that haven't seen it. So, enjoy, or not. Also, don't kill me for killing Kayla.**

**This chapter is for Lorelei-Grace because I promised to give a shout out to the first person who reviewed and she was first. You should read her story The Proposal. It is really good... Also a shout out to her because she is cool!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Just the characters I made up. Also don't own the music...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Tony, McGee, this is Abby and Ziva. Abby, Ziva, this is Tony and McGee." Jimmy introduced them.

They waved at each other and then ran to Jimmy's room. They played train as that was Jimmy's favorite game to play. Abby and Ziva kept protesting but Tony and McGee wanted to play trains too. It was three against two. They played trains for about two hours before Abby and Ziva made them paint. They got Jimmy's paints out of his closet and started painting. Jimmy just splattered paint onto his paper. Tony took a bunch of different paint and painted all over his face. McGee took his time and painted a picture of his new black-haired friend. Abby took her time and painted a picture of her new geeky looking friend. Ziva took no time at all but painted a beautiful picture of a bouquet of Violets. Her mother's favorite. She had only known her for a few days but she already knew so much about her.

"Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?" Ziva asked.

"No. Let's go ask Aunt Linda." Abby said.

They walked into the kitchen with the boys trailing behind.

"Aunt Linda," Ziva started to say, "do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?"

"I think they are at the doctors." she lied.

"Where is Daddy?" Jimmy asks.

"He took Uncle Gibbs to meet Aunt Kayla." Linda explained.

"Oh. When will they be back?" Abby chimed in.

"I don't know. Why don't you guys and girls go to painting and I will call you when I know something." Linda suggested.

The kids just turned around and went Back Jimmy's bedroom.

"I don't think Tony will ever change." Linda muttered while shaking her head.

Once they were back in Jimmy's room, they started to talk and paint. Ziva painted a picture of Tony, Tony kept putting more paint on his face, McGee finished his painting of Abby, Abby finished her picture of McGee, and Jimmy just kept splattering paint onto his paper. Tony got bored so he went into Jimmy's closet in search of a game. Instead of a game, he found Crayola washable paint. He pulled out a bottle of blue paint and hid it behind his back.

"Hey guys, want to play in Jimmy's backyard?" Tony suggested.

They all shrugged and followed him to the kitchen to get Linda's permission.

"Mrs. Mallard, can we go play out back?" Tony asked with his most charming smile.

"Yeah. I just need to keep an eye on you so don't go outside yet." Linda agreed.

'Man, with her out there, I won't be able to pull my prank.' Tony thought.

Once Linda was ready, they all ran outside. Tony placed the paint on the counter without anyone noticing. They ran around and played tag (somebody finally showed Ziva how to play) for a while and when they came back in, they all were ready for a nap. Abby and Ziva got Jimmy's bed and the three boys got the floor. They all slept for about two hours except for Tony. He slept for one hour and spent the next hour planning his prank on Abby and Ziva. He had already gotten McGee and Jimmy. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of paint from the counter. He quickly ran to his bag and grabbed his camera before running back to Jimmy's room. He set the camera on the dresser and positioned it so that it was facing the bed. He made sure it was recording and then he got out a paintbrush and painted a mustache and beard on both Abby and Ziva. He set the paintbrush down and picked up the video camera to get a close up of their faces. Then he grabbed the paint bottle and poured paint into their right hands. He then blew on their faces making them reach up to scratch their faces. As soon as they felt the paint against their faces, they jumped up screaming. Ziva punched the person closest to her, which at the moment was a laughing Tony. Linda raced into the room right after Ziva punched Tony.

"What in the world is going on?" Linda yelled as she saw Abby and Ziva's blue faces.

"Mrs. Mallard, Ziva hit me in the eye." Tony cried.

"Ziva, why did you hit Tony?" Linda asked.

"Well, I was asleep and I felt an itch on my face and so I went to scratch it and I felt something cold and punched the person closest to my right which happened to be Tony." Ziva explained.

Linda let out a small chuckle before turning to face Tony.

"Tony, why did you do that to Abby and Ziva? You got it all in their hair. It's going to take forever to get this out." Linda scolded Tony.

"How do you know I did it?" Tony asked innocently.

Linda just stared at him with a face that meant you really think you can fool me.

"Fine. It was me. I always play pranks on my new friends. Just ask Jimmy and McGee." Tony explained.

"Why did your parents name you McGee? That is a weird name. You look like a Timothy." Abby rambled.

"Actually, my name is Timothy. My friends call me McGee though." he explained.

"Oh, can I call you Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Uh... I guess." he stuttered.

"Cool!" she cheered before smiling at him causing him to blush. She turned to Linda and asked, "Can you help me get this paint out? I also got it on my shirt."

"Yes sweetie. Ziva, do you need help?" Linda asked.

Ziva just nodded while keeping her eye on Tony giving him a stare that could kill someone.

"Okay, Abby, will you lead Ziva to Jimmy's bathroom? I will be there in a few minutes." Linda stated.

Abby just nodded and led Ziva out of the room.

"Tony, if you do something like that again, I will have to ask your parents to not bring you over here anymore." Linda said sternly.

"Yes ma'am. I am sorry. It won't happen again." Tony promised.

"Good." Linda said as she marched out of Jimmy's room and to his bathroom.

"Good job, Tony." McGee said as he patted his back.

"I heard that Timothy." Linda shouted from the bathroom.

"Ooops." McGee whispered. Jimmy and Tony busted out laughing.

"James Mallard, Anthony DiNozzo, you better not be laughing about what happened to Abby and Ziva!" Linda yelled.

"We aren't Mom! And please don't call me James!" Jimmy replied.

All they heard was dead silence.

"Mom?" Jimmy asked worriedly. No reply. He left his room and walked towards his bathroom with Tony and McGee right behind him. "Mom?" he asked a little more worried. He stepped into the bathroom and looked behind the door. Just then, Linda, Abby, and Ziva all jumped out from behind the shower curtain scaring all three of the boys. McGee and Tony ran away screaming and Jimmy was too scared to do anything but wet his pants.

"Oh Jimmy, I didn't mean to make you wet your pants." Linda laughed.

"It is not funny Mom!" Jimmy shouted while he stormed to his room to change pants and underwear.

"Aunt Linda, I need new stuff wrapped around me. Mine got wet." Abby declared.

"Okay. I will be right back. I will also bring some new clothes." Linda explained.

"Wait, don't leave us alone. I don't want anything to happen." Ziva cried.

"Okay. Come on." Linda said.

Ziva and Abby followed Linda to the kitchen, both of them wrapped in towels. Linda got the gauze and started walking towards Jimmy's room, Abby and Ziva following her. She got them each a pull-up that Jimmy used at night. Then she got out clothes for them to borrow. After Abby was wrapped and they were dressed, they went to go find Jimmy, Tony, and McGee. They were sitting in the living room staring at a turned of t.v.

"You know the t.v. works best when it's on, right?" Linda asked sarcastically.

Jimmy just mumbled something so quiet that no one heard him. Just then, Linda got a call from Gibbs.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Linda, can you please bring the girls to the hospital?" Gibbs asked._

"What about Jimmy, Tony, and Timothy?"

_"Crap, I forgot about them. Umm, I will have Ducky come pick up the girls."_

"Just so you know their clothes have paint on them so they are borrowing Jimmy's clothes." she explained.

_"Okay. We will return them later." Gibbs promised._

"They barely fit him anyways."

_"I have to go. They want to take Kayla to a funeral home already." Gibbs said his voice cracking._

"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye." Linda said as she hung up. "Abby, Ziva, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, why?" they asked in unison.

"Because Uncle Ducky is coming to pick you up and take you to your dad."

"Where is Daddy?" Abby asked.

"He is, uhhh, still at the doctors picking up your mom." she lied.

"Okay!" Abby shouted.

Linda put Abby and Ziva's dirty clothes in plastic bags and hung them up by the front door. Linda took the kids outside and they passed a soccer ball until Ducky got there.

Abby and Ziva were quiet the entire car ride to BethesdaHospital.

"Uncle Ducky, why are we at the hospital? I thought Mommy was at the doctors'." Abby asked

"Uhhh, I think your dad would rather answer that." Ducky answered.

Abby just nodded and stared out the window. Once he found a parking spot, he led Abby and Ziva to Gibbs.

"Okay, well, I am just going to go help Linda out with those kids at home." Ducky said as he left.

"Daddy, why are we at the hospital?" Abby asked.

"Girls, I have to tell you something. Let's sit down." Gibbs said as he led them to the waiting room chairs. "I am so sorry but, Mommy is gone."

"Where did she go?" Ziva asked.

"What? How did she die?" Abby cried completely ignoring Ziva.

"Wait, she died? How?" Ziva started to cry as well.

"Umm, she was killed by somebody. I am sorry." he explained.

Abby and Ziva just tuned the whole world out and cried. The next two days were blurs with the funeral planning and the wake.

That Friday was the day of the funeral. Jimmy found out on Thursday and he was so unhappy. He ended up breaking eight dishes and 3 lamps during his tantrum. He cried so much, his eyes were foggy. He was kicking his soccer ball around and it went into the road. He went to go get it and he didn't pay any attention to oncoming traffic and he almost got hit. After that, he stayed in his room until the funeral.

Abby's tantrum involved some Ziva hair pulling, some broken dishes and lamps, and a broken DVD player. It also involved a lot of screaming and crying.

Ziva's tantrum involved wall punching, window breaking, Abby hair pulling, door slamming, dish breaking, and screaming and crying.

Friday finally came around and everyone gathered around at the funeral home to then go to the cemetery. The ceremony involved Gibbs giving the eulogy. After that, the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol started to play...

**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**

**We don't need**  
**Anything**  
**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**

**Those three words**  
**Are said too much**  
**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**  
**Chasing cars**  
**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**  
**To remind me**  
**To find my own**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**  
**Before we get too old**  
**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**  
**All that I ever was**  
**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where**  
**Confused about how as well**  
**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**  
**If I just lay here**  
**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

After the song finished, everyone started to vacate the area. Gibbs took his girls home and had them pack a bag. He put all their bags in his car and started driving leaving the furniture behind like he was just going on vacation. It was more than just a vacation. He was leaving and he was going to start a new life away from Washington D.C. He got the girls buckled in their carseats and he drove away from their house and to their new home.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Sorry if I got the funeral thing wrong. I have never planned a funeral and I have only been to two I think and they were long ago so... my memory isn't that great. For all of you that has lost a loved one, I am sorry. I lost my great grandmother a few years ago and I can honestly say I was so upset that I didn't think my life would get any better. It did though. So, please review...**


	22. Epilouge

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I am really sorry but hey, this is the very last chapter... So, my soccer team was undefeated in the regular season and in the tournament we lost one game and we never got to play the game that really matters so, we came in second which really sucks. I am a little sad that we aren't even gonna let us make-up the game. Oh well, I made it into All-stars! I get to play one more game. Anyways, in about a week, I am changing the name of the story. The name is ****_WE ARE HOME..._****So, the name of the sequel will be ****_ALL THESE_****_ LIES _****and I don't know when that will be up but, just keep an eye out for it. Anyways, onto the story... So, enjoy, or not, whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it. I do however, own a dream to one day own and or guest star on NCIS.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Gibbs quickly pulled his car into a parking space, turned the car off, and got out. He opened the door right behind his and unbuckled Abby's car seat. He picked her up and sat her on his waist with her head resting on his shoulder. He walked around to the other side of the car to get Ziva out. He opened the door and she instantly jumped out. He had to jump back a little to avoid getting hit.

"Where are we?" she asked quickly.

"We are home. Welcome to Stillwater Pennsylvania." he announced.

Little did he know that their home was in Washington D.C.

* * *

**Yes. I know short but, it is the epilogue. So, tell me what you think. I will start the next story and post it when I am ready. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me until the end even with my crappy writing.. Ya'll are all awesome. Please, review. I want to know what you thought. So, bye.**


End file.
